Harry and Hermione: 5 Years After Hogwarts
by FlitwickFan
Summary: Harry and Hermione are getting married! Many surprises are in store!
1. Default Chapter

Hermione and Harry

5 Years after Hogwarts

The characters are:

Harry- Age 22, Works at the Ministry

Hermione- Age 22, works at Honeydukes

Ron- Age 22, works at home with his dying father

Ginny- Age 21, has gone to the dark side

Draco- Age 22, works on Knockturn Ally

Crabbe & Goyle- Age 22, follow Draco around

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley- stay at home

Fred- Age 26, works at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes

First chapter called: Why So Sudden

Summary of chapter 1: George had just been killed by a prank. Everyone was mourning. There's a bigger surprise coming.


	2. Why So Sudden

Chapter 1

Why So Sudden

"Mom! Dad! George is dead!" yelled George. Mrs. Weasley broke into a speechless cry. Mr. Weasley was sleeping, because he was sick and dying. Ron said, "What happened?" "George is dead, dear," Mrs. Weasley calmly told him. "This is terrible," shouted Ron.

Meanwhile, Hermione had lots to do at Honeydukes. The owner had died and they let her take over. Hermione was much stressed. Harry happened to stop by that very moment. "Ready to go home?" Hermione asked Harry. "Ready as ever," Harry said slowly. They tried to decide when to tell everyone that Hermione was 6 months pregnant. "Now's the best time," said Hermione. "We have to tell them before we get married in two weeks," Harry shouted. Then they Apparated to the Weasleys' to tell them the news.

Next Chapter: Telling Ron


	3. Telling Ron

Telling Ron

Note: I am putting this in script form! Please do not delete it!

At Ron's House

Ron: Come in, Hermione. Hello, Harry. What brings you back to The Burrow?

Hermione: We have to tell you something. Important. It's very important.

_Mrs. Weasley and Fred come in._

Mrs. Weasley: Hello, Harry. Nice day, Hermione.

Fred: Hey. Did you guys here about George?

Harry: No, we didn't.

Fred: Well, a prank at our joke shop killed him.

Hermione: I'm so sorry.

Mrs. Weasley: Let's make some tea for you two.

Harry: We actually have something to tell you. Hermione and –

_Professor Flitwick knocks on door. Mrs. Weasley opens it._

Mrs. Weasley: Nice to see you, Firius.

Flitwick: I thought you might want a cheering charm. You know the death.

Fred: We don't need any. We're fine.

Flitwick: May I have some tea?

Mrs. Weasley: Of course. Harry and Hermione were just about to tell us something.

Mr. Weasley: (yelling from other room) Molly, I'd like some tea!

Mrs. Weasley: Be right there, Arthur!

Hermione: Harry and I are engaged. I'm pregnant!

Fred: Really, Harry?

Harry: Yes, George. It's true.

Flitwick: Where do you two work?

Harry: I work at the Ministry of Magic.

Hermione: I work at Honeydukes.

Flitwick: Wonderful jobs you have. I best be going. Thank you for the tea, Molly.

Mrs. Weasley: Anytime, Firius.

Mr. Weasley: (from other room) Molly!

Mrs. Weasley: Come dear!

Harry: Goodbye, Mrs. Weasley. Thanks for the tea.

Hermione: Goodbye and thanks.

Mrs. Weasley: Have a good day!

Next chapter: The Baby is Born


	4. The Baby is Born

The Baby is Born

2 months later, Hermione woke up at 1:00 am. She was breathing heavily. "Harry, I'm having the baby", Hermione screamed. "Does St. Mungo's deliver babies. "No," Hermione said, "We have to go to a Muggle hospital." Harry groaned. "Get me to a hospital now!" Hermione shrieked.

15 minutes later, they reached a Muggle hospital. It took 18 hours before she began pushing. It took 3 pushes to get the baby out. Harry and Hermione smiled for a long time. They had a new baby son to care about.

The problem was how they would tell everyone.

Next Chapter: Telling the World


	5. Telling the World

Telling the World

Harry and Hermione were very busy with their new child, Katie. Katie always screamed. They even tried getting Prof. Flitwick to put a charm on her. Nothing worked. Harry and Hermione still had to announce the birth of their daughter.

They told Mrs. Weasley first. She loved their little girl. Hermione's parents were not very happy! "You are too young to get married and have a baby," Mrs. Granger shouted while locking then out of her home. The only person that seemed to be happy about the baby was Mrs. Weasley and it would always be that way.

Harry and Hermione had not had a very pleasant day and they wouldn't get over it for a long time.

Note from author: I'm sorry about the long time without an update! I've been busy with school. This chapter is so short, because I have to leave soon!


	6. The Wedding

The Wedding

Harry and Hermione decided they had to get married as soon as possible. Their marriage had been postponed because of the baby.

They got married and that is all I can say right now.

Note: I'm very sorry I have no chapter really... I've been really busy with  and writing transcripts for imuggle. so I might need some help writing future stories. E-mail if you're interested in helping.


End file.
